Let me touch you
by Ryopini
Summary: Stiles avait beau être un ami formidable, il n'en était pas moins un adolescent aux hormones sensibles. Alors lorsqu'il accompagna Scott pour se faire masser et qu'il vit Derek, son séduisant futur masseur arriver, son corps réagit en un instant. Etait-il vraiment capable de tenir avec ses mains sur son corps ? [Sterek] - [Diptyque avec "Body talk" de Sloe Balm]


Bonjour !

Comme pour "Un pari est un pari" voici un texte écrit sur un thème en commun avec **Sloe Balm**. Ce thème étant cette fois-ci sur "le massage", j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à aller lire le sien "**Body Talk**" qui, sans aucun doute, sera génial !

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, ça nous fera plaisir d'avoir vos avis.

Merci à toi Sloe Balm pour ces sessions défis qui sont définitivement très sympa eheh J'ose espérer que t'aimeras ahah

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

L'après-midi venait de démarrer lorsque le son d'une jeep en difficulté brisa le silence, emmenant Stiles et Scott, deux amis de longues dates sur un parking.

Leur arrivée ne se fit pas dans une ambiance incroyable, Stiles n'étant pas dans une humeur joyeuse. Le trajet fut un moment terriblement long pour Scott, mais il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas été autrement, il l'avait un peu cherché.

Ce dernier ne s'étonna alors pas quand Stiles se remit de nouveau à râler.

\- Sérieux Scott, j'en ai vraiment marre de toi et de tes plans foireux.

\- Allez, tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi, mon pote de toujours.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ne joue pas sur ça.

L'immense sourire que lui lança Scott le rempli de désespoir. Evidemment qu'il allait le suivre et l'aider. Evidemment qu'il allait sortir de cette voiture et partir dans ce fameux centre de massage. Parce que oui, c'est bel et bien là que son soi-disant meilleur ami l'avait amené de force.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de dépenser mon argent là-dedans. Je devais m'acheter mon nouveau jeu Scott, mon nouveau jeu ! Tu sais ce que c'est pour moi. Et à la place je dois subir ça, juste pour tes beaux yeux et celle d'une fille.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la jeep, Scott en fit le tour et passa son bras autour du sien.

\- Mais pas n'importe quelle fille ! La plus belle qui soit ! Et la plus gentille, la plus merveilleuse, la pl…

\- La plus inaccessible. Tu ne lui as jamais parlé encore.

Scott ouvrit la bouche pour la fermer.

\- C'est donc pour ça que nous sommes ici.

\- Mais tu passes de rien du tout à… ça quoi.

Stiles agita sa main en montrant l'établissement.

Peu convaincu, Il s'appuya contre sa voiture. Il repensa à ce que Scott lui avait expliqué avant de le forcer à venir ici.  
Pour l'anniversaire de sa mère, Scott avait décidé de lui offrir un peu de détente. Et quoi de mieux que d'aller dans ce nouveau centre de Beacon Hills pour lui laisser la possibilité de se relaxer pendant un massage.

Et lorsqu'il avait accompagné sa mère, il avait rencontré la belle jeune femme qui allait s'occuper d'elle.

Il en était tombé sous le charme.

Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment l'aborder, il était venu une ou deux fois, l'avait observé de loin et avait même réinvité sa mère, juste pour la voir une nouvelle fois.

Puis il avait décidé de se lancer, il avait pris un rendez-vous pour se faire masser par elle. Mais il était hors de question pour lui d'y aller seul, alors il avait également réservé un rendez-vous pour Stiles, sans lui demander son avis.

C'était comme ça que Stiles se retrouvait devant l'entrée du salon, dans un désespoir le plus total.

\- Ecoute, t'es comme un frère pour moi, donc... Je te jure que je te revaudrai ça.

Le soupir que laissa échapper Stiles ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que cela ne l'enchantait pas. Mais il se décolla de sa voiture et avança. Après tout, il était prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour son ami et un massage n'allait pas le tuer. Puis voir son ami heureux le satisfaisait suffisamment.

\- Merci !

Scott ouvrit la porte et poussa légèrement Stiles dedans.

\- Et puis du coup, tu vas voir, je t'ai demandé un homme !

\- Qu-Quoi ?!

Stiles le regarda, effaré. Ceci n'était absolument pas une bonne idée. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, bien au contraire. Il les aimait beaucoup trop.  
Mais la principale problématique était qu'il était un jeune homme ayant eu assez peu de contact avec d'autres hommes et donc sa libido était à fleur de peau.

Autant dire qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se faire toucher par un homme alors qu'il était en sous-vêtements.

\- Non vraiment non Scott, ça va pas être possible.

Sans lui laisser le temps de plus se plaindre, Stiles vit son _ancien_ ami de toujours s'approcher du comptoir et les prévenir de leur arrivée.

Le lieu était très agréable, Stiles ne pouvait pas leur enlever ça. L'ambiance était enivrante, délicatement décoré et amenait une détente aisément. Une légère odeur d'encens envahissait ses narines, elle était délicate et fruitée. D'habitude Stiles n'était pas très adepte à ce genre d'ambiance qui avait pour but de calmer lui et son hyperactivité, mais pour une fois, il y était très réceptif.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils ont mis de la drogue dans l'encens. Je ne vois que ça.

\- Stiles !

Le dit Stiles se retourna et leva un sourcil.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

Scott lui montra discrètement la gérante de l'accueil qui le regarda d'un mauvais œil. C'était une grande blonde, plutôt belle, mais qui semblait être une meurtrière en cavale, elle portait un badge avec son nom dessus, Kate. Il ne l'aimait déjà pas. Son regard hautain et désobligeant lui envoya des frissons. Non vraiment, cette femme ne lui disait rien qui aille. Il haussa les épaules et continua d'observer autour de lui.

\- Je suis plutôt sûr de ce que je dis.

\- Chut. Ah, ils arrivent !

Son regard fut d'un coup déporté derrière alors que deux personnes s'approchèrent de lui. Et pour Stiles, ce fut un drame. Il ne capta même pas la jeune fille qui s'approcha de Scott, il ne repéra que l'homme.

Un putain de dieu vivant.

Il était hors de question que ce mec le touche.

\- Non. Non non non non

Il recula en fixant toujours celui qui s'approcha de lui. L'homme en face de lui était parfaitement musclé, son t-shirt collait sa peau et faisait ressortir cette fameuse musculature. Ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés, ses yeux d'une couleur indescriptible avec un regard si profond et intense qui semblait l'analyser de fond en comble. Il sentit son cœur augmenter de rythme petit à petit, son souffle se fit aussi plus compliqué.

Il gémit presque de frustration en parlant.

\- Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas avoir un homme moche ?

Il lança un regard paniqué à Scott qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme.

\- Ok, je laisse tomber, débrouille-toi, je m'en vais.

Son demi-tour fut coupé par une main s'agrippant à son bras. Le contact fit augmenter instantanément sa température, sans raison évidente. Son corps avait dû deviner que cette main n'appartenait pas à son ami mais bien à ce fantasme ambulant.

Il retint sa respiration un temps puis se retourna lentement vers lui.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, Stiles se sentit perdu dans cette immensité qu'était les yeux devant lui. Ce fut le froncement de sourcil du bel homme qui le fit réagir. Il se recula d'un coup en le faisant le lâcher.

\- Je… Je dois y aller.

\- Tu as payé.

\- Non ! Pas encore.

L'homme indiqua d'un signe de tête Scott qui partait déjà pour faire son massage.

\- Lui, si.

\- Je…

Il soupira puis paniqua. Il devait trouver une solution, il ne pourrait jamais survivre si c'était lui qui s'occupait de lui.

\- Je peux avoir quelqu'un d'autre ? Une fille ?

Un grognement fut sa réponse. Il ne semblait clairement pas satisfait de cette demande. Mais ce grognement entraina un immense frisson dans le dos. Clairement, c'était une mauvaise idée pour sa santé mentale d'y aller avec lui. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une belle blonde, féline, qui le déshabilla du regard.

\- Elle. Elle est dispo ?

Derek lui lança un regard noir.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

La jeune femme s'approcha des deux garçons. Elle s'approcha de Stiles qui grimaça à l'odeur de son parfum excessif, elle laissa glisser sa main sur son bras, la griffant légèrement avec ses ongles.

\- Un problème mon lapin ?

Stiles fit un grand non de la tête. Finalement, elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille non plus.

\- Non non non. Aucun. Je préfère le grand brun effrayant.

Il se rapprocha près de l'homme, fuyant.

\- Mon Derek ? Hm. Bon choix.

\- Erica.

La dite Erica leur fit un clin d'œil et repartit dans rien rajouter. Quant à Stiles, il tourna son regard vers Derek. Il se mordilla la lèvre, son regard pénétrant le déstabilisait au possible. Maintenant il était piégé, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de devoir partir avec lui. Il baissa la tête.

\- J'vais le tuer.

Et il le fera vraiment. Scott sera obligé d'y passer.

Derek fit un signe de tête et commença à partir. Stiles le suivit avec lenteur.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était simple mais agréablement décorée. Une table de massage ornait le centre, une serviette était installée dessus, prête à servir. Le lieu était rempli de bougie, amenant une atmosphère calme. Une légère musique de fond diffusait de ses sons doux et tranquilles.

Il n'y a pas à dire, le lieu invitait à la détente.

Mais même si celle-ci lui donnait une pointe d'envie, Stiles hésitait toujours. Derek dût le voir puisqu'il fit un son roque qui envoya des milliers de frissons au plus jeune.

\- Bien. Très bien. Tout va bien.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration. Il pouvait le faire. Son regard se plongea dans celui de son masseur, la beauté de ceux-ci lui fit perdre la notion du temps. Il ne réalisa qu'en voyant les sourcils se froncer qu'il n'avait probablement pas suffisamment écouté.

\- … Tu disais ?

Le soupir de Derek fut très parlant. Il avait vraiment raté quelque chose.

\- Déshabille-toi.

\- Quoi ? Non !

Il était fascinant de voir à quel point les sourcils de Derek pouvait parler pour lui. Il venait d'en lever un et le regardait un peu d'un air hautain.

\- Déshabille-toi. Sinon je le fais pour toi.

Le son rauque de sa voix, plus l'idée même que ce soit Derek qui le fasse fit réagir le plus jeune. Il rougit instantanément.

Alors il lui concéda qu'en effet, masser sur des vêtements n'étaient pas la meilleure idée.

Stiles prit une inspiration et commença à retirer son t-shirt, il s'efforça de ne pas rougir face au regard perçant du bel homme. Un nouveau grognement de celui-ci le fit frissonner et s'arrêter.

\- Y'a un paravent. Evite les strip tease.

Stiles se sentit mourir de honte. Il fuit alors derrière le fameux paravent sans ajouter un mot. Chose qui était très rare pour lui. Il était clairement plus du genre à ne pas laisser les autres en placer une.

Son déshabillage prit un certain temps mais il finit en boxer. Il croisa les bras de gêne et laissa dépasser sa tête. Son regard plongea instantanément sur le fessier présenté devant lui. Derek était en train d'installer la table et Stiles était incapable de ne pas l'observer. Ses fesses rebondies étaient parfaitement dessinées dans son pantalon, ne laissant absolument aucune place à l'imagination. Elles avaient l'air excessivement musclées. Il se voyait parfaitement glisser ses mains dessus pour les malaxer. Il se mit à gémir et se mordit instantanément la lèvre inférieure. Le bruit attira le regard de Derek. Ils se fixèrent un temps, puis, sans prononcer un mot, il lui fit un signe de tête pour le faire bouger du paravent.

Alors à contre cœur, c'est ce qu'il fit. Cependant, il garda les bras croisés pour cacher sa presque nudité. Le haussement de sourcil de Derek ne le perturba pas. Enfin il essaya de s'en convaincre. Et vu que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en parla, le masseur leva les yeux au ciel et lui indiqua la table.

Stiles fit un signe de tête et s'assit dessus.

\- Ok. Vraiment. Désolé. Mais je ne suis définitivement pas à l'aise. Tu ne peux pas me couvrir un peu ? Histoire de. Parce que bon. Vraiment. Regarde, je ne parle même pas ! Je ne parle pas ! Ce n'est pas moi de ne pas en placer une. Il faut que je parle. Je vis pour parler. Je ne respire que pour par-

\- Tais-toi.

Il plissa les yeux. Il venait de se faire couper la parole. Un tel affront.

\- Tu cherches la guerre ?

\- Je cherche le silence.

Sans rajouter un mot, Derek posa sa main sur son torse et le repoussa avec peu de délicatesse sur la table. Stiles voulut riposter mais la main posée sur ses lèvres l'en empêcha.

\- Tais-toi. Et profite.

Ses paroles étaient fortes mais délicatement murmurées, excitant légèrement Stiles. Il lui fit un lent signe de tête alors que Derek enlevait sa main de ses lèvres.

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, Derek se retourna pour attraper de l'huile de massage, qu'il versa délicatement sur Stiles. Puis sans attendre plus, il glissa ses mains sur son torse et commença son massage.

Le plus jeune était d'ores et déjà troublé, les mains fortes de Derek étaient d'une délicatesse. Il était en extase dès la première minute. Il savait largement où poser ses mains, où ses doigts devaient se glisser. Chaque mouvement était calculé et d'une efficacité rare.

Chaque pression sur sa peau était parfaite. La douceur de ses gestes transportait Stiles, il en voulait plus, clairement plus. Il sentait que son corps commençait à réagir aux attentions du masseur. Il voulut sortir de cet instant aussi tortueux que magique, il se mit alors à observer autour de lui.

Son regard se porta sur un tableau juste en arrière de Derek. C'était un magnifique paysage, d'une beauté époustouflante. Il représentait à merveille le genre d'endroit qu'il aimait visiter. La photo montrait un chemin bordé de chaque côté d'une forêt avec de haut arbres fins qui amenait à un lac d'un bleu hypnotisant. Ce tableau plus les mains de Derek qui travaillait à la perfection, le détendit instantanément.

Mais son attention revint en flèche quand Derek se déplaça légèrement et remplaça la vision du tableau par le haut de son corps. Et Stiles se perdit dans ce sublime chef-d'œuvre qu'il était.

Ses yeux tombèrent en premier lieu sur ses épaules, les muscles roulaient lentement à chaque mouvement de bras. Il remonta son regard sur son cou puis sur sa mâchoire. La barbe de quelques jours qu'il abordait était taillée à la perfection puis il vit ses lèvres.

Les lèvres les plus tentantes qu'il n'avait jamais vu, d'une finesse incroyable, cachant certainement le plus beau sourire qu'il soit. Elles étaient légèrement rosées et finirent d'achever les fantasmes de Stiles. Elles le tentèrent bien trop. Il aurait tellement voulu glisser ses doigts le long de cette mâchoire, laisser des baisers le long de celle-ci pour finir son trajet sur cette paire si tentatrice, pour les embrasser, les mordiller, les faire rougir un peu plus et les faire lui appartenir.

Un lent gémissement de frustration sortit de sa bouche.

Derek arrêta tout geste et l'observa. Stiles quitta ses lèvres pour remonter à son regard.

Définitivement il était fichu.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas mieux.

Il gigota de gêne sur la table.

\- Oh mon dieu, pardon. Continue. Ne m'écoute pas. Je pensais à autre chose.

Derek plissa rapidement les yeux, fit un signe de tête et reprit son massage. Il descendit sur ses jambes, partant des pieds et remontant lentement sur ses cuisses.

_« Oh putain. »_

C'était bien la seule chose à laquelle Stiles pouvait penser alors que des mains expertes massaient lentement ses cuisses, remontant lentement vers son entrejambe. Son cerveau se perdait lentement. Rien n'importait plus que cette sensation des plus exquises qu'il soit. Ses lèvres étaient rougies sous les mordillements intempestifs qu'il leur faisait subir.  
Et ce fut bien pire quand les pouces de Derek s'égarèrent lentement sous le bord de son boxer. Le contact lui envoya une décharge de plaisir qui fit s'asseoir brusquement Stiles.

\- Ok. Bien. Ok. Super. Alors. Pouvons-nous passer sur le ventre ? Parce que clairement j'ai très mal au dos tout ça tout ça…

Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Il sentait son corps réagir de plus en plus, et lorsque Derek le fixa intensément, semblant chercher au plus profond de son être le pourquoi de la chose, il se sentit fléchir. Il ne prit pas le temps d'attendre une réponse et se retourna, voulant absolument cacher ce début d'érection qui pointait son nez. Il fut soulagé lorsque Derek ne fit pas de remarque.

La position ne fut pas agréable à trouver, mais une fois placé, le magnifique spécimen qu'était son masseur se remit à poser ses mains sur son dos, massant avec minutie le haut de son dos. Stiles essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux mains voyageuses, mais ce fut bien pire. Il ne put pas évader son cerveau sur des objets autour de lui, vu que la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était le sol.

Il se mit donc à réfléchir à toute allure, en passant par son programme de ce soir, puis celui du lendemain. Puis au prochain meurtre de Scott, comment allait-il le tuer sans se faire prendre ? Quelle serait la plus douce des tortures qu'il pourrait infliger à son ami ? Tout plein de questions qui lui fit revenir bien malgré lui sur le motif de cette envie d'assassinat.

Derek.

Cela le ramena également très rapidement aux mains expertes qui s'occupaient avec aisance de son dos. Un soupir de bien être en sorti de ses lèvres, ravivant de nouveau cette érection qu'il avait espéré avoir calmée.

Il gigota un instant recevant un grognement mécontent en retour. Et dieu seul sait à quel point les grognements de Derek faisaient de l'effet au plus jeune. Il se mordit avec violence la lèvre, contraint de retenir un gémissement.

Son envie ne se calmant pas du tout, il décida de changer de tactique. Penser ne lui suffisait plus, alors il allait parler. Il voulut réfléchir sur ce qu'il pouvait aborder mais rien de concret lui vint à l'esprit. Il laissa donc sa langue penser à sa place.

\- Pourquoi être masseur ?

Les mouvements des mains s'arrêtèrent un instant, puis reprirent peu de temps après. Derek n'était pas du genre à parler, chose que Stiles avait bien deviné, mais il fut frustré du silence qui suivit.

Il ferait donc la conversation seul.

\- Non parce qu'avec la carrure que tu as, tu aurais pu faire plein de choses différentes. Allant du bodybulder, au déménageur en passant par... oh mon dieu. Strip teaser. Oh oui, ça doit être excessivement bien de te voir en train de danser et te déshabiller. Tu dois être tellement bien foutu sous ton t-shirt. Même s'il ne laisse pas place à l'imagination. Pas que je m'en plaigne. C'est vraiment très agréable à regarder. Et bon sang je viens de réaliser. Fais-moi taire. Au secours.

Seul un petit ricanement se fit entendre. Stiles était d'autant plus mort de honte et d'autant plus excité par l'idée d'un Derek dansant lascivement devant lui. Il s'installa de nouveau correctement bien, tout du moins, autant qu'il pouvait avec son entrejambe.

\- Je ne suis pas strip-teaser à mes temps perdu. Désolé de te décevoir.

Stiles émit un gémissement de honte. S'il avait pu se fondre dans la table, il l'aurait fait.

\- Et tu fais quoi de ton temps perdu ?

Malgré tout, la curiosité était présente. Et il fut ravi de voir que même si c'était des phrases courtes, Derek voulait bien participer.

\- Je m'occupe de chiens abandonnés.

Si Stiles ne s'était pas retenu, il en aurait gloussé.

\- Sexy et adorable. Putain. Dis-moi que t'as un défaut ?

Silence.

Stiles sortit sa tête pour la tourner vers le masseur qui en avait même arrêté ses gestes. Il crut voir une rougeur sur son visage, mais Derek bougea de manière à ne plus être vu. Stiles se réinstalla. Puis le massage reprit comme si de rien était. Il se sentit un peu bête. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait lâché cette phrase. Toujours ce vieux problème de filtre en sa bouche et son cerveau. Il sentit une pointe au cœur de déception.  
Puis son cœur rata un battement.

\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire, ravi que Derek relance la conversation. Alors il lui parla un peu de lui, tout en se délectant toujours de ses mains qui s'étaient glissées de nouveau sur ses jambes.

Derek ne disait rien, mais Stiles sentait à la manière dont il le massait qu'il était à l'écoute. Ces gestes devenaient plus lents quand le sujet l'intriguait, ou plus forts quand il avait un fond d'énervement ou qu'il l'agaçait.

Puis quand Stiles eu fini de raconter sa vie, le calme reprit place. Mais ce ne fut pas un silence gênant.

Tout du moins ce n'était pas gênant jusqu'à ce que les mains de Derek effleurent ses fesses en remontant sur son dos. Stiles sentit son corps réagir rapidement et ce fut bien pire quand Derek insista bien sur le bord de son boxer, qu'il descendit lentement pour mieux masser le haut de ses fesses. Certaines gestuelles étaient plus lentes, plus aériennes, bien moins innocent, lui créant une multitude de sensations inappropriées pour un simple massage.

\- Ok Stiles, retourne-toi.

\- Non. Non non non non.

Il était hors de question de se retourner maintenant. Derek avait réussi à restimuler son érection, il était donc inenvisageable de se retourner et de lui montrer.

Stiles entendit clairement le soupir de l'homme derrière lui et il l'imagina parfaitement lever les yeux au ciel.

\- S'il te plait. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Un pincement au cœur se produisit en lui.

Il ne pourrait de toute façon pas rester comme ça éternellement. Il se retourna lentement, martyrisant toujours cette pauvre lèvre. Il se sentit à nu lorsque Derek laissa son regard voyager sur son corps. Un sourire en coin surgit sur son visage. Et Stiles sut qu'il avait eu raison, son sourire est absolument magnifique.

\- Tu n'es apparemment pas assez détendu.

Stiles gémit de honte et cacha son visage. Derek se positionna à sa tête, lui enleva lentement ses mains et se mit à lui masser lentement le crâne. Stiles ferma les yeux, espérant oublier sa gêne. D'autant que ce moment lui fit un bien incroyable.

Puis lentement il déplaça ses doigts sur son visage. Le contact était plus délicat, plus léger, Stiles se fit la remarque que cela ressemblait plus à une caresse qu'autre chose. Et lorsque ses doigts passèrent lentement sur ses lèvres, il n'en eu plus le doute. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Derek qui semblèrent briller de mille feux.

Son regard fut ensuite attirer sur le bout de langue qui passa lentement sur les lèvres si tentatrices de Derek. Il replongea ensuite dans ses yeux. Il se sentit déglutir lentement, la tension était parfaite, il en avait oublié toute gêne.

Mais tout fut coupé lorsqu'un petit bruit léger se fit distingua. Et au vu de la réaction de Derek, celle-ci annonça la fin du temps imparti. Le massage était fini et les mains du plus vieux quittèrent lentement son corps, frustrant énormément Stiles.

Il suivit du regard Derek qui se releva. Il se glissa une main dans ses cheveux débraillés mais terriblement sexy puis le contourna pour se mettre à côté de lui.

\- Le massage est fini. Tu peux te rhabiller.

La tension était redescendue, mais Stiles en était toujours bouche bée. Il se redressa lentement pour s'asseoir. Ils s'observèrent un instant, l'un face à l'autre, sans plus aucun contact mais avec clairement l'envie.

Derek quitta un instant son regard pour se poser sur son entrejambe encore légèrement enflé, il fit un grondement sourd qui pulsa de nouveau des frissons le long de sa colonne.

\- Je… Pas ici. J'ai beaucoup de défaut. Mais je finis à 18h si jamais.

Et sans même attendre une réponse il quitta d'un pas pressé la pièce. Stiles n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Il se rhabilla en vitesse dans l'espoir de le retrouver et sortit de la salle. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, il put juste le voir rentrer dans une nouvelle pièce avec un autre client.

Enfin, il put également repérer le regard et le sourire en coin rapide vers lui du masseur.

Ok.

Sans aucun doute, son programme de ce soir venait de changer. Il savait pertinemment où il serait à 18h.

Et peut-être qu'il ne tuerait finalement pas Scott tout de suite.


End file.
